Une nouvelle à Konoha
by Emi Matsuo
Summary: Ayumi, une nouvelle kunoichi arrive à Konoha et va changer bien des choses ... Pour en savoir plus lisez la suite! Couples et lemon soft
1. Prologue

**Une nouvelle à Konoha**

Contexte: Konoha, Naruto et ses amis ont 16/17 ans. Une nouvelle kunoichi fait apparition et va changer beaucoup de trucs. Ma fic est essentiellement basée sur les couples et pas beaucoup sur les combats. Voila ben bonne lecture à tous ...  
Au fait: les paroles sont entre guillemets (""), les pensées entre astérisques () et les passages écrits dans le carnet entre tirets (--) voila !

- - - - - - - - - -

-Je m'appelle Ayumi Nakamura, et a partir de demain, je suis ninja-  
Une jeune fille était assise sur une chaise et tenait sur ses genoux un carnet dans lequel elle écrivait.  
-J'ai grandi dans la cité de Takimasu avec mes parents adoptifs, et demain j'ai 16 ans, je vais donc aller rejoindre ma famille biologique à Konoha No Kuni-  
En écrivant ces lignes, elle ravala un sanglot. Elle ferma le carnet et se leva. Elle avait les cheveux noirs qui, à la lumière, brillaient de reflets rouges flamboyants. Ses yeux étaient totalement blancs, dépourvus d'iris et de pupille.  
Elle mit son carnet dans un sac, s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit immédiatement.

Le lendemain matin, son réveil fut difficile. Ayumi se leva, prit une douche, s'habilla, avala la moitié d'un bol de riz puis s'assit sur un canapé. Une vieille femme s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule  
"Ne pleure pas, c'est ton destin ..." dit-elle.  
Elle lui tendit un grand sac et ajouta :  
"Konoha No Kuni est à une demi journée d'ici. Dépèche toi si tu veut y arriver avant la nuit"  
La jeune fille acquiesca, serra sa mère dans ses bras et lui dit:  
"Je reviendrais te voir"  
En disant ces mots, elle empoigna le sac, fit volte-face et sortit.

Elle arriva à destination vers la fin de l'aprés-midi. Deux hommes gardaient la grande porte de bois frappée du signe du feu. Elle avanca vers eux.  
"Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec l'Hokage de Konoha..."  
"Vous êtes une Hyûga ?"  
Les deux hommes fixaient ses yeux.  
"Euh ... Oui oui"  
"Vous pouvez entrer"  
L'un des deux forma un signe ("Kai!") et le sceau sur la porte se déchira.  
Elle entra, fit quelques pas, puis se retourna et vit qu'elle s'était refermée.  
Oh non! J'ai oublié de demander mon chemin !  
Elle soupira puis avanca dans les rues du village caché. Se disant qu'elle ne trouverait pas d'elle même, elle entra dans une échope.  
"Bonjour!" Lança aussitôt un vieil homme qui préparait des nouilles.  
Une pancarte indiquait "Ichiraku Ramens".  
"Bonjour, pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve le bureau de l'Hokage ?" demanda Ayumi  
Un adolescent aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus la fixait d'un air ébahi.  
Wooow ! D'où elle vient cette fille ?  
"Hé hé, je vais te montrer le chemin! Salut!"  
Il l'avait attrapée au bras, et, adressant un signe de main au vieil homme, l'entraina dehors.  
"Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki et toi ?"  
"Ayumi Nakamura"  
"Je t'ai jamais vue ici, d'où tu viens ?"  
"De la petite cité de Takimasu. Je suis ici pour devenir ninja"  
"Quoi? Mais ... A ton âge ?"  
"Désolée, mais ça serait trop long à t'expliquer. Pour faire bref j'ai été séparée de ma famille qui vit à Konoha. Aujourd'hui j'ai 16 ans et je viens les rejoindre pour commencer ma formation"  
"Aaah ? Tiens, le bureau de l'Hokage c'est là!"  
Elle lui adressa un sourire.  
"Merci à toi, Naruto, à bientôt j'éspère ..."  
Elle se retourna et monta les marches. Il la regarda s'éloigner, puis, lorsqu'elle eut disparu, il repartit en souriant ...


	2. Ch1: Le clan Hyûga et mes cousins

Ayumi frappa à la porte du bureau. Un jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années vint lui ouvrir et sourit  
Alors c'est elle l'Hokage ... Elle est belle ...  
"Ayumi, c'est ça ? Entre, je t'attendais"  
"Co...Comment savez-vous qui je suis ? Vous me conaissez ?"  
"Pas du tout, mais j'ai reconnu tes yeux"  
La jeune fille se posa quelques questions ...  
Elle ne savait rien sur ses yeux: Ni pourquoi ils étaient blancs, ni leur utilité. Elle savait juste que c'était un trait héréditaire dans sa famille. Les Hyûga.  
"Ah ... D'accord"  
"Bon, je ne suis pas en mesure de te parler de tout donc on va faire vite ...  
Tu as été adoptée par un couple qui vit à Takimasu ... Ils m'ont envoyé une lettre il y a environ 3 ans. J'ai parlé de tout cela avec le chef de la famille Hyûga, et il m'a demandé la permission de t'accueuillir, j'ai bien sûr accepté.  
Il devrait d'ailleurs arriver d'une minute à l'autre"  
"Hokage-sama ... Vais-je rencontrer mes vrais parents ?"  
"Hélas, non. Je suis désolée de t'apprendre ça mais tes parents sont morts en héros pour le village il y a quatorze ans ..."  
Ayumi baissa la tête, quand tout d'un coup on frappa à la porte.  
"Entrez" dit l'Hokage.  
Un homme de grande taille entra. Il portait un kimono gris foncé et de longs cheveux noirs lui tombaient jusque dans le milieu du dos.  
La jeune fille le regarda, stupéfaite.  
Ses yeux ! Ils sont comme les miens !  
L'homme lui lanca un regard bienveillant et s'inclina devant l'Hokage.  
"Tsunade-sama, et ... Ayumi"  
L'hokage prit la parole:  
"Je te présente Hiashi, il est le chef du clan Hyûga et ton tuteur à partir de maintenant. Et voilà de quoi commencer à t'adapter"  
Elle lui tendit une enveloppe apparemment remplie de billets.  
Les 2 Hyûga s'inclinèrent puis sortirent.

"Hiashi-sama ... A Konoha, les gens sont déjà des Shinobis à mon âge, n'est-ce pas ?"  
"Oui ... A vrai dire, l'apprentissage commence généralement vers 5 ans"  
"Ah ... Et qui va m'enseigner ?"  
"Nous verrons cela demain. Ce soir, tu vas t'installer et je te présenterais ta famille"  
Ayumi sourit. Tout en discutant, ils empruntaient un chemin dans la forêt.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un jardin. Le changement d'ambiance par rapport à la fôret étonna la jeune fille.  
Une incroyable impression de sérénité se dégageait de cet ensemble harmonieux de fleurs, de pierres blanches et d'arbres.  
Le doux bruit du ruisseau et des petites fontaines les berçait.

Un bruit sortit Ayumi de sa rêverie: une grande porte venait de s'ouvrir.  
Elle faisait à présent face à une vingtaine de personnes, tous portaient le kimono traditionnel, tous avaient les cheveux noirs et tous avaient des yeux blancs et pénétrants.  
Ils étaient tous debouts sauf trois personnes qui étaient à genous, un peu plus en avant: un vieil homme, un garçon et une fille.  
Ces deux là ont mon âge se dit Ayumi.  
Hiashi reprit la parole:  
"Je te présente Hitao, mon père, Hinata, ma fille, et neji, mon neveu. Ils sont respectivement héritiers de la sôke et de la bunke"  
Elle n'avait pas tout compris.  
"La sôke et la bunke ?"  
"Tout cela te sera expliqué demain. En attendant, va t'installer, tes cousins vont te montrer tes appartements"  
Hinata et Neji se levèrent.  
"Mes cousins ?"  
"A vrai dire, tu n'as que trés peu de liens directs avec Hinata, et encore moins avec Neji, mais chez les Hyûga, nous nous appelons tous cousins"  
Elle sourit, s'inclina bas et suivi les nouveaux membres de sa famille.  
Hésitant une seconde, elle engagea la conversation  
"Alors vous êtes des ninjas ... Je me demande qui se chargera de mon enseignement ..."  
"C'est moi"  
Elle jeta un regard à celui qui lui avait répondu. Neji, ce cousin 'éloigné'.  
"Non ?"  
"Et si ... D'ailleurs, si tu le permets j'aimerais te poser quelques questions, ça ne te dérange pas, au moins ?"  
"Bien sûr que non"  
Elle lui sourit et il lui rendit ce sourire.  
Il avait le teint clair, de longs cheveux couleur de jais, et ces yeux caractéristiques de sa famille, d'un blanc profond, nacré.  
Jamais elle n'avait rencontré un jeune homme comme ça, il était trés attirant ...  
Hé Ayumi, reprends-toi ! C'est ton COUSIN !  
Une voix à l'intérieur de sa tête avait résonné assez fort pour la faire sursauter.  
"C'est ici ..."  
Elle se tourna vers Hinata qui lui ouvrait une porte. La chambre était assez vaste.  
Elle s'assit sur une chaise, Neji et Hinata sur le lit, et neji commença a lui poser des questions  
"Tu as déja eu les bases d'un entrainement ?"  
"Non. A part lancer des shurikens et des kunais, je ne sais rien faire d'autre"  
"Tu sais te servir de ton byakugan ?"  
"Byakugan ?"  
"Ok. J'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus. On commence demain, sois dans le jardin à 9 heures"  
"Oui, à ... à demain"  
Il avança vers la porte, puis se retourna et lui sourit avec un regard appuyé. Les joues de la jeune fille, déja rosies d'habitude, virèrent au rouge. Enfin, il sortit.  
"Ayumi-chan ..."  
Elle sursauta et se retourna vers Hinata qui était toujours assise sur le lit.  
"Oui ?"  
"Si tu veut, demain, aprés ton entrainement, si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée je peux te faire visiter le village et tu présenter des amis à moi ... ?"  
"Oh, avec plaisir !"  
"Bon, je te laisse. Ma chambre est à côté. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, viens me voir. Bonne nuit"  
"Merci à toi, Hinata-chan. A demain"  
Elle resta assise quelques minutes, puis se coucha et s'endormit aussitôt.


	3. Ch2: Byakugan !

Merci à Flore Risa pour son review, c'est toi qui m'a motivée pour la suite … Bref pour le Ayumi/naruto je ne te promets rien étant donné que la fic est écrite et (presque) finie depuis assez longtemps déjà donc prends ton mal en patience et tu sauras lol

Au fait pour ceux qui l'avaient déjà lue, vous remarquerez que j'ai mit à chaque fois 2 chapitres en 1 (Trop court c'est chiant à force) et que j'ai fait quelques modifications dans l'écriture … XD

- - - - - - - - - -

Le lendemain matin, Ayumi se réveilla vers 7 heures.  
Il est beaucoup trop tôt ...  
Elle enfila un t-shirt gris avec des manches en résille qui laissait découvrir son ventre, ainsi qu'un pantalon classique noir, en lin. Elle noua un étui à shurikens à sa jambe droite et sortit.  
Elle croisa dans la maison deux ou trois personnes dont elle ignorait le nom, elle se contentait donc à chaque fois de s'incliner légèrement et de dire bonjour.  
Une fois dans le jardin, elle s'assit en tailleur sur une grand pierre blanche et plate, elle sortit un carnet de son 'fourre-tout' et écrivit  
-La famille Hyûga est trés inpressionante.  
J'ai fait la conaissance de deux de mes 'cousins éloignés', Hinata et Neji, et aussi du chef du clan. Au fait, Neji-  
"Tu es Ayumi, n'est-ce pas ?"  
Une petite fille s'était postée devant elle. Elle s'empressa de ranger son carnet.  
"Oui. Et toi ?"  
"Je suis Hanabi, la soeur d'Hinata"  
Elle avait environ 10 ans et était de taille moyenne. Elle poursuivit  
"Je suis encore à l'académie, mon premier cours est dans une demi heure, et je dois ... Oh tu es deja là, Neji-kun !"  
Il n'y a personne ! Se dit Ayumi  
Une seconde plus tard, neji les rejoignit, il était arrivé de derrière Hanabi.  
"Co...Comment as-tu su qu'il était là ?"  
"Je l'ai vu" Répondit Hanabi comme si c'était naturel, en levant un sourcil.  
Neji se mit à rire doucement  
"Le byakugan, c'est sa première leçon."  
"Ah d'accord j'ai compris. Bon moi je vais en cours, amusez-vous bien tout les deux !"  
Le jeune homme s'assit a côté d'Ayumi  
"Il est tôt, on va pas commencer tout de suite. Tu veut faire quoi en attendant ?"  
"Je mangerais bien un peu" avoua-t-elle. Elle n'avait rien avalé la veille au soir.  
"Je trouve qu'on est bien ici, je reviens de suite"  
Il se leva, puis se volatilisa.  
Il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard avec deux bols de riz dans les mains et lui en tendit un.  
Tout en mangeant, ils parlèrent du byakugan. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, il se leva.  
"Pour activer ton byakugan, tu dois malaxer ton chakra et en concentrer une petite partie dans tes yeux"  
"Malaxer mon chakra ? Je sais ce que c'est que le chakra, mais je ne sais pas le malaxer !"  
"Et bien il s'agit de mélanger ton énèrgie physique et ton énergie spirituelle, c'est trés facile, c'est dans ton sang, regarde ..."  
Il ferma les yeux et forma une série de signes. Des sillons semblables à des veines se formèrent sur ses tempes, jusqu'à ses yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, des fragments de pupille cassaient ce blanc d'ordinaire uni ...  
"Alors, tu vois vraiment tout ?"  
"En effet. Hé hé, ton coeur bat trés vite, calme-toi"  
Pour toute réponse, elle baissa la tête, les joues écarlates.  
"Ecoute Ayumi, concentre toi et malaxe du chakra"  
Elle plaqua ses mains paume contre paume et se concentra. La manoeuvre s'avéra plus facile que prévu.   
Neji posa un pied sur le mur et entreprit une montée à la verticale de ce dernier.  
"Rejoins-moi, maintenant. Concentre-toi bien et libère la dose adéquate de chakra dans la plante de tes pieds"  
Elle posa un pied sur le mur et à sa grande surprise, elle posa le deuxième sans aucune difficulté et avanca vers Neji.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, il lui prit la main et elle tomba.  
Il se jeta sur la terre ferme, et la récéptionna  
"Pas de déconcentration !"  
"Désolée ..."  
"Alors ?"  
"C'est ... Plus facile que je pensais!"  
"N'importe qui aurait mit des heures à monter à ce mur, mais la maitrise parfaite du chakra est un don héréditaire de notre famille, au même titre que le byakugan. Tu peut en éjecter de n'importe quelle partie de ton corps, mais ça on le verra un de ces jours. Maintenant, tu vas en concentrer un tout petit peu dans tes yeux. Tu as retenu les signes que j'ai fait ?"  
"Oui"  
"Alors, vas-y"  
Elle se concentra, forma les signes et concentra son chakra. Elle le sentit passer dans ses tempes. Enfin, elle ouvrit les yeux.

"Incroyable ..."  
Son champ de vision s'était étendu à 360°. A quelques mètres derrière elle, un oiseau se posait sur un branche. Sur sa gauche, la route qui menait au village de Konoha. Sur sa droite, le mur qu'elle venait d'escalader, derrière ce mur, une salle de réunion. En face d'elle, Neji la regardait en souriant.  
Elle voyait absolument tout, mais son cerveau n'étant pas habitué à traiter tout en même temps, la tête lui tourna. Elle faillit tomber mais se rattrapa au mur.  
Tentant de s'habituer à cette nouvelle façon de voir, elle fit quelques pas.  
Pendant une dizaine de minute, elle marchait, tournait en rond, sautait et regardait.  
"Voilà. Maintenant il va falloir t'adapter car tu ne verras plus jamais comme avant"  
Elle regardait au travers des choses, essayant d'aller toujours plus loin.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veut dire ?"  
"Désactive ton byakugan et tu verras ..."  
Elle stoppa l'afflux de chakra et sa vision cessa de "transpercer" les objets, mais resta à 360°.  
Son visage afficha une expression de surprise.  
"Wow ... Ca va être dur de m'y faire, mais c'est ... Je trouve même pas mes mots!"  
Neji lui sourit et dit  
"Voila c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui!"  
"Deja? On s'entraine seulement depuis une demi-heure !"  
"A vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu y arrives si vite. Tu viens de comprendre en une demi-heure ce que les plus doués mettent des heures à maitriser... C'est surement dû à ton âge. Tu as seize ans, c'est ça ?"  
"Oui. Et toi, Neji ?"  
"17 passés"  
Il regarda sa montre.  
"Seulement 8 heures et quart! On aurait dû rester dormir ..."  
"Oui, sûrement ..."  
"Viens avec moi !"  
Elle le suivait pendant qu'il l'entrainait à l'intérieur de la maison.  
Aprés avoir monté 2 étages et fait quelques mètres dans un couloir, il ouvrit une porte. C'était sa chambre.  
"Allez, entre !"  
Il lui offrit une chaise, elle s'assit. Sa chambre était simple, dans les tons de blanc et d'écru.  
Sur une petite table était posé un cadre avec une photo à l'intérieur. Elle représentait un homme d'une trentaine d'années avec une coupe au bol qui riait, et devant lui 3 jeunes d'environ 12 ou 13 ans: Une fille avec des macarons sur la tête et un haut rose, un garçon avec une coupe au bol qui ressemblait (En plus jeune) à l'homme de derrière, et enfin un autre garçon, le bandeau de Konoha autour de la tête, des cheveux noirs noués d'une façon semblable à ceux d'Ayumi et des yeux blancs. C'était Neji quelques années plus tôt.  
"C'est ton équipe ?"  
"Oui, c'est Gai-sensei, Lee et Tenten"  
"Ah, d'accord ..."  
Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à discuter.

Tout d'un coup, Hinata entra sans frapper  
"Neji-niisan. Tu n'aurais pas vu.. Aah tu es là Ayumi !"  
"Oui" dit-elle en se levant  
"Neji, mon père te demande. Ayumi-chan, on va faire un tour au village, d'accord ?"  
"OK, à bientôt Neji-kun"  
Les deux filles sortirent.  
"Hinata, On passe par ma chambre, je vais prendre un peu d'argent"  
Elle prit l'enveloppe que l'Hokage lui avait donné, la mit dans son 'fourre-tout' et sortit.

- - - - - - - - - -

Dans le prochain chapitre (demain, demain …) on retrouve 6 persos bien connus dont un 'tit couple (choumouchoumouchou comme c'est meugnan !) .

A bientôt et surtout mettez PLEEIINNS de petits reviews !


	4. Ch3: Team8 L'oiseau en cage ?

Ce chapitre sera un peu plus long que les autres, pour compenser le 4ème qui sera assez court.

Merci à tout ceux qui m'on laissé des reviews, continuez ça m'encourage !

- - - - - - - - -

Hinata engagea la conversation  
"Ca doit faire bizarre de venir vivre dans un endroit où on ne connait personne, non ?"  
"Oh, je m'habituerais, et puis je connait déjà cinq personnes!"  
"Cinq ?"  
"Et bien, toi, ta soeur, ton père, Neji, et un garçon que j'ai rencontré hier en arrivant au village"  
"Ah bon ? Tu as déjà fait des renconctres ? Comment il s'appelle ? Je le connait peut-être ..."  
"En fait j'ai oublié son nom, mais son prénom c'est Naruto, il était dans une échope de ramens ! Etrange comme coincidence, non ?"  
Hinata ne répondit pas, elle était devenue écarlate.  
"Tu vas bien, Hinata-chan ?"  
"Je...Je connait...Naruto-kun"  
"Ah, c'est cool! Bon sinon tu devais me présenter des amis à toi, non ?"  
"Oui, on doit aller manger avec mes deux coéquipiers. Tiens, les voilà!"  
Deux jeunes hommes arrivaient en face d'elles.  
"Kiba, Ayumi. Ayumi, Kiba"  
Le premier était tout habillé de noir, avait un gros triangle rouge dessiné sur chaque joue et était suivi par un grand chien blanc.  
Wooow! Elle est canon!  
Il lui sourit trés largement.  
"Shino, Ayumi. Ayumi, Shino"  
Le deuxième était assez mystérieux, il portait une longue et large verte gris foncé et des lunettes noires.  
"Enchanté"  
Elle leur rendit leur sympathie  
"De même!"  
"Bon alors ? On va manger où ?" Demanda Hinata  
"J'ai bien envie d'un ramen!"  
"Moi aussi!"  
"Oui, pourquoi pas ..."  
"Bon allez, va pour le ramen"  
Tout en marchant, Kiba observait Ayumi du coin de l'oeil. Voyant qu'elle ne portait pas de bandeau, il lui demanda  
"Tu n'es pas ninja, Ayumi ?"  
"Ah, euh non. Je suis arrivée à Konoha hier pour commencer un entrainement"  
"Ah d'accord. Et tu vas rester longtemps ?"  
Le plus longtemps possible j'éspère se dit-il.  
"Idiot, elle reste pour toujours, elle est dans sa famille, maintenant!" répondit Hinata  
Ayumit approuva d'un signe de tête et sourit.  
"Nooon? Sérieux, vous êtes de la même famille ?"  
Shino soupira  
"Quelle perspicacité ..."  
"Oh toi, je t'ai rien deman .."  
"HHEEEELLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOO !"

Une boule jaune et orange venait de leur sauter dessus.  
"Aïe! Putain Naruto, tu m'as fait mal!" grogna Kiba  
Les pomettes d'Hinata s'embrasèrent  
"Bonjour, Naruto-kun ..."  
"Hé hé comment ça va ? Désolé Kiba et salut Hinata, Shino, et ... AYUMI !"  
"Oui, tu vas bien ?"  
"Ouais ouais, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec eux ? T'es pas avec ta famille ?"  
"C'est chez moi, sa famille, Naruto-kun" Dit Hinata  
"Noooon !"  
Quel crétin se dit Shino Encore pire que Kiba  
"Bon, bon, vous allez où ?"  
"Manger des ramens"  
"YEEES! Je viens avec vous!"  
Ils discutaient tout en marchant jusque chez Ichiraku.

Pendant ce temps à la maison Hyûga ...  
"Alors Neji, qu'en penses-tu ?"  
"Pas mal du tout"  
"Mmmhh ?"  
"Le sang des Hyûga coule vif dans ses veines"  
"Tsunade-sama m'a dit de lui amener pour qu'Iruka lui fasse passer le test d'aptitudes genin. Dans combien de temps ?"  
"Trois jours"  
"D'accord. Tu lui as parlé de notre tradition ?"  
"Non, je.."  
"Et bien fais-le! La cérémonie aura lieu aprés-demain. Maintenant retire-toi"  
"Oui, Hiashi-sama"

Une demi heure plus tard chez Ichiraku ...  
"Aaah, j'ai bien mangé" dit Naruto en se tapotant le ventre  
"Mangé ? C'est pas manger, ça! J'appelle ça s'empiffrer! T'es vraiment un goinfre!" s'enflamma Kiba  
"Hey! Je t'ai parlé ? J'ai le droit d'aimer les ramens, non ? Je te cause quand tu bouffe ?"  
"Tu dis que tu aimes ça mais t'apprécies même pas! Le temps qu'on mange un bol t'en manges trois!"  
'Sont bien excités tout les deux pensa Ayumi  
"Ils sont toujours comme ça ?" demanda-t-elle  
"Toujours" répondit Shino en souriant  
Hinata regardait Shino étrangement  
Il est bizarre aujourd'hui ... D'habitude c'est pas son truc de sourire  
Elle se leva  
"Tu viens Ayumi ? On a encore plein de truc à faire. Salut vous trois!"  
"A bientôt les garçons "  
"Salut, Ayumi ..." répondirent-ils en choeur avec un air un peu idiot en les regardant s'éloinger.  
"On fait quoi maintenant, Hinata-chan ?"  
"Ca dépend, tu veux faire quoi ?"  
"Du Shopping ? J'ai quelques trucs à acheter ..."  
"OK, on y va"  
Tout d'un coup, un garçon de leur âge passa devant elles en courant trés vite, suivi de trés prés par une fille à l'air passablement énervé. Hinata ria doucement  
"Je te présente Shikamaru et Ino, des vieux amis"  
Pendant qu'ils se couraient aprés dans tout la rue, une jeune fille blonde portant le bandeau de Suna No Kuni au front était adossée à un mur et ricanait  
"Salut Hinata"  
"Temari! Salut, je te présente ma cousine Ayumi"  
"Enchantée"  
"Pareil"  
"Non mais vous avez vu ça? Je viens le voir de Suna, j'ai fait deux jours de marche et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire, c'est se battre avec Ino! Il est pas possible!"  
Elle se mirent à rire, et Shikamaru, qui était grand et assez charismatique se réfugia derrière Temari qui était bien plus petite que lui.  
"Et ne critique plus jamais mes cheveux! Sinon C'EST LA MORT QUI T'ATTEND!" Lui hurla l'autre fille  
"Merci de me l'avoir laissé entier, Ino" dit Temari en riant. Elle passa un bras autour de la taille de Shikamaru et ajouta  
"Allez viens toi, on bouge. A bientôt, tout le monde!"  
"Salut." dit Ino en partant d'un autre côté, une veine gonflant sur son front.  
Hinata dit à Ayumi  
"Plutôt excités ces deux là, non ?"  
"Ouais! Ca doit pas manquer d'ambiance ici, non?"  
"Oh ça non! Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu !"

Aprés une aprés-midi trés occupée, les deux filles rentrèrent à la maison Hyûga.  
Dans sa chambre, Ayumi déballait tout ce qu'elle avait acheté quand on frappa à la porte  
"Entrez"  
Neji entra et s'assit à côté d'elle sur son lit  
"Il faut que je te parle ..."  
"De quoi ?"  
"Viens, on sort"  
Ils sortirent dans le jardin et s'assirent sur cette grande pierre blanche et plate qu'Ayumi aimait tant.  
"Je vais te parler d'une trés vieille tradition ..."  
"Mmmhh ?"  
"Les familles aristocratiques ont toutes des pouvoirs spéciaux, des techniques héréditaires et des traditions. Les Hyûga sont divisés en deux parties: La famille principale, ou sôke, dont Hinata est l'héritière, et la famille parallèle (ou bunke) dont je suis l'héritier ... En fait, tes parents faisaient partie de la bunke, donc forcément toi aussi ... Et les membres de la bunke ont ça"  
Il retira sont bandeau, dévoilant un symbole qui représentait une croix gamée entre deux crochets, tracé en noir sur son front pâle.  
"C'est l'oiseau en cage"  
"Et ... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda timidement Ayumi.  
"Grâce, ou à cause (tu le prends comme tu veux) de ce sceau, les membres de la sôke ont le droit de mort à tout moment sur moi"  
Un frisson traversa le corps de la jeune fille  
« Pour .. Pourquoi ? »

« Pour protéger les secrets du Byakugan. Si l'on meurt, le sceau en empêchera l'accès »

"Et on va ... M'apposer ce sceau ?"  
"Oui. Et tu n'as même pas le choix, donc j'estime que c'est mieux de te prévenir que la cérémonie aura lieu bientôt ..."  
Elle baissa la tête et senti ses bras l'enserrer. Elle se dégagea de cette étreinte et le regarda.  
Les lacs de nacre de leurs yeux se rencontrèrent mais elle les détourna aussitôt.  
Il était si mignon ... Dans son yukata écru, de longs cheveux raides d'un noir d'ébène qui lui tombaient presque jusqu'à la taille.  
Et ces yeux .. Les yeux de tout les Hyûga étaient pareils, mais les siens étaient plus beaux, plus profonds ...  
Elle ne savait pas ce qui la retenait de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser mais ...  
C'EST MON COUSIN ! pensa-t-elle trés fort en fermant les yeux, puis elle se leva  
"C'est pour quand, cette cérémonie ?"  
"Aprés demain"  
"D'accord"  
Elle se retira, le laissant seul. Elle se demanda avec une nuance de regret pourquoi elle était aussi froide avec lui ...  
Elle apperçu Hinata  
"Ayumi-chan! Tu viens ? On passe à table !"  
A table ?  
Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas encore une seule fois mangé avec la famille.  
"Euh, oui j'arrive!"  
Le diner se passa dans une ambiance assez froide, et malgré le sujet principal des rares conversations (La cérémonie du sceau), elle l'apprécia car elle n'avait jamais été en présence d'autant de membres de sa famille en même temps. Elle fit d'ailleurs quelques conaissances ...  
Le soir, elle fit une promenade avec Hinata puis rentra dans sa chambre, écrivit rapidement quelques lignes dans son carnet puis s'endormit, exténuée.


End file.
